bravelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Broken Pride
'' '' ''Broken Pride ''is the first book in the series'' Bravelands. It was released on June 6, 2017. Synopsis ''A lion cast out from his pride. An elephant who can read the bones of the dead. A baboon rebelling against his destiny. For generations, the animals of the African plains have followed a single rule: only kill to survive. But when an unthinkable act of betrayal shatters the peace, the fragile balance between predators and prey will rest in the paws of three unlikely heroes. Set in an epic new world and told from three different animals’ points of view, Bravelands will thrill readers who love Spirit Animals and Wings of Fire, as well as the legion of dedicated fans who’ve made Erin Hunter a bestselling phenomenon.https://www.amazon.com/Bravelands-Broken-Pride-Erin-Hunter/dp/0062642022 Praise “Deep characters, a complex plot, rich mythology, and a stunning setting. Wild and wonderful.” '' ''— Kirkus Reviews (starred review) Detailed Plot Summary In the prologue, a vulture named Windrider is flying over Bravelands when she sees two lion cubs. The smaller cub looks up at her, and she receives a sign--a roar that shakes the sky, that no one else can hear or feel. In Gallentpride, Swiftcub is practicing how to hunt along with his sister, Valor. The two cubs chase after meerkats before their hide away in their burrows, and they come back unsuccessful. Although their father comes to comfort them, Swiftcub notices a scorpion that could sting Gallant, so he reacts quickly by knocking it away unharmed. Swift and Valor scold him slightly, but Gallant holds a ceremony to give Swiftcub his new name right after. He names his son Fearless Gallantpride (Fearless), and others congratulate him, but Gallant suddenly notices something in the west. It's revealed by Swift that Titan and his cronies have arrived and want to challenge Gallant's leadership of the pride. Once Titan arrives, the leadership battle ensues, with Gallant remaining victorious, until Titan goes against the rules and has his cronies help keep Gallant in place so he can kill him. Once Gallant is killed, Swift angrily confronts Titan after he broke the rules, but he shows no remorse or regret for his actions, so Swift attacks him. Soon, the whole pride joins in, but Titan and his cronies keep them at bay, saying that rebels won't be allowed, but then notices Fearless and Valor and tells Cunning to kill Gallant's heirs. Fearless manages to escape, but Valor is captured, and he is left all alone. A eagle snatches him and brings him to their nest to eat later. Fearless wakes up and realizes where he is, but he can't find a safe way to get down, fortunately, a baboon saves him from falling. Although Fearless attempts to get away, the baboon seems friendly and introduces himself as Stinger, and after sharing minor information about each other, Stinger helps him get to the ground. He brings Fearless to Brightforest Troop, which causes others to stare and ask. Stinger says that Fearless is the "Cub of the Stars" and was sent by the Great Spirit, and the Starleaf believes his claims as well. Other baboons don't like Fearless staying with them, especially a baboon named Grub, who tries to convince others that it's unnatural for a lion cub living in the trees. Promotional Art and Trailers File:BRAVELANDS_by_Erin_Hunter_Official_Book_Teaser_Trailer File:BRAVELANDS by Erin Hunter Official Book Trailer Bravelands_Logo_Erin_Hunter.png|Bravelands Cover Art Brave.jpg|Side art for Bravelands bravelands_back_art.PNG|The Back of The Book German Language Edition.png|German Language Edition Trivia * The books uses a mask-like image representing either an elephant, lion, or baboon to show which character's point of view it is. References Summary (Detailed) Fearless Gallantpride's father, Gallant, is killed by Titan and his followers. He meets Stinger, and joins Brightforest Troop. Afterwards, Sky receives a message from Great Spirit about the future, and Great Mother tells her that regular elephants don't receive future-tellers, and it was just a memory. Later, the current Crownleaf of Brightforest Troop is killed by a baboon, and Grub takes her place, and then he is killed from poisoned food after exiling Fearless Gallantpride, and Stinger becomes Crownleaf. Then Thorn and Mud fight each other for their Third Feat, and Thorn is too shocked with his opponent to win. He cannot mate with Berry. Then Thorn discovers that Stinger killed the Crownleaves, and afterwards the Code is broken and Great Mother dies, with crocodile teeth marks all over her. Category:Books Category:Media Category:Merchandise